Stampylongnose Wiki:Manual of style
This page is the Stampylongnose Wiki's Manual of Style and contains the format that certain pages should normally follow. The guides are (and must be) constantly updated to conform to new formats. Note that this is simply a manual and has some exceptions. These guides can be followed in no particular order, though the introduction should be started with first. These guides assume editors know how to edit basic wikitext. See Help:Editing for a tutorial for first-time editors. IntroductionEdit The Stampylongnose Wiki aims to be a child-friendly wiki that aims to be both informative and useful. There are many things that should not ever be put onto a page or said to another editor (see Stampylongnose Wiki:Vandalism), and many things that should be put onto a page. Components of pagesEdit Usually pages contain a lead section, an infobox, and several sections. If the page requires more specific organization, the page may include subsections and a trivia section. Pages may also use navigation boxes (or''navboxes'') that contain links to similar pages. The lead section is the area before the first section and to the left of the infobox. All lead sections should start with the subject of the page bolded and an introduction. For example, on an article about foo the lead section should contain a sentence that says some along the lines of: :Foo is a placeholder word that isn't actually the subject of any article on the Hay Day Wiki. The infobox is one of the many that provide an convenient way to organize statistics. Infoboxes should be as concise and filled in as possible. Note that there must be a balance between the statistics given in the infobox and the statistics referred to in the text. It is generally okay to include the same statistic in both the text and the infobox as long as the text expands on it. For instance, if "19 coins" is a statistic in the infobox, the text should contain something such as: :This item requires 19 coins to buy. Sections are used to organize pages into separate, but connected, parts. Sections can be different aspects of a page's subject, gameplay tips, trivia ("did you know?" facts), and the history of the subject. Subjects can have multiple subsections and are all listed on the page's Table of Contents, which is generally after the lead section. The Table of Contents can be invoked by typing __TOC__ (with 2 underscores on each side) whilst editing a page. It is generally accepted that sections should not be capitalized in title format unless the section is a title. Tones, grammar and other English specificsEdit This is the English StampylongnosevWiki, which means that proper English must be used at all times. Of course, editors and readers can communicate in whatever (civil) way they choose, as long as they can understand one another. Neutral Point of ViewEdit :Main article: Hay Day Wiki:Neutral Point of View Here at the Hay Day Wiki, we aim to be a guide for those looking for facts and tips about Hay Day. While we are not Wikipedia, we still aim to write from an neutral point of view. That means that pages generally should not directly talk to a reader or state one person's opinion without representing the other side as well. While guides are okay, one way to do something might not be the absolute best way. Everyone has their say. Naming conventionsEdit Pages should be named in title format. They can also be capitalized if the page's subject is a proper or indefinite noun. No hyperbolic statements should be present (such as "OMG wow" and "best ever"). *Not a good name: Cows Are the Best *Better: Cow *Not in title format: White dog *Better: White Dog Uncertain issuesEdit *It is still debated whether American English or British English must be used on the wiki. Stampy is british which means that British English will be used